


Fix Me

by ElectricityLingerss



Series: One Hundred Ways To Say 'I Love You' [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Self-Worth Issues, Tony Saves The Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricityLingerss/pseuds/ElectricityLingerss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hundred ways to say 'I love you' number 4 - 'Come here. Let me fix it.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix Me

Steve felt as though his heart had cracked, right down the middle. Much like the shattered shield that lay, now in pieces, at his feet. Still clutched in one shaking hand was a lone circle of well-loved leather, still attached to a shining, jagged piece of red, white and blue.

His vision wavered and he felt his breath seize in his chest. Suddenly he was back on the plane, heading for the ice. He could feel his grip on reality slipping as the familiar panic resurfaced, dragging him under. As his shield – his last iron-cast link to the past – lay broken on the cracked asphalt, he was forced back into that feeling of failure and falling short yet again. 

What was Captain America without his shield?

Steve was wrenched back to the present by something colliding hard with his side, knocking him to the ground and keeping him down. For a few seconds, he just stared at the dust and rubble in front of his face, trying to regain some sort of composure, and ignore the steadily growing pit of emptiness in his stomach.

“Hey, Cap, what the hell, man?” A concerned voice said from somewhere close. 

Steve turned his head slowly and came face to face with Clint, still mostly on top of him from where he had pushed him out of the way of a stray energy blast. 

“What happened? Is your earpiece busted?” He sat back, and with a quick look around, settled into a crouch next to where Steve was still sprawled on the ground. 

He vaguely registered a symphony of concerned voices in his ear, but was too numb to concentrate on any of them. Knowing he had to respond, Steve opened his mouth and racked his brain for anything to say, only to close it again a moment later when he came up lacking. 

“Steve talk to me, you’re starting to freak me out. Are you hurt?” Steve shook his head mutely. “Then what is it? I must have been yelling at you for a at least a minute back there, and you didn’t even look up.” 

Steve’s eyes slipped shut as he took a steadying breath. Opening his eyes slowly, he silently raised the arm that was still clutching a shard of the shield, showing it to Clint and looking on numbly as his hand shook. He heard Clint’s dismayed gasp, and looked up in time to see the colour drain from his face as he fell back on his ass in shock.

“ _Fuck_. What…” He looked back at Steve, realisation swamping him. “Ok, we need to get back to the tower right now. It’s going to be ok Steve. Shit, where the fuck is Stark? Never around when I need him…” Clint trailed off and began talking into his com. 

Steve struggled to his feet, still gripping the piece of shield. He eyes locked on it and he squeezed his hands around the sharp sides, so foreign to the smooth softness of the curve he was used to. He barely noticed the razor sharp edges cutting into his skin, slicing straight through the leather of his gloves. 

The telltale whine of repulsors signalled Tony’s arrival, but Steve didn’t look up until he felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder. “Tony,” he gasped out, the first word he had spoken since the accident. He let all of his caged devastation loose in that one word. 

“Steve,” Tony whispered, understanding filling his voice. He glanced down and blanched. “Steve, you’re bleeding.” Steve glanced down at the shield in his hands and watched blankly as rivulets of blood streaked across the surface of the metal. “Fuck, it’s going to be ok, just loosen your grip a little there, alright muscles?” 

Taking another steadying breath, Steve tried to relax his stiff fingers, wincing slightly as sensation flooded back into them. Tony stepped forward to examine his hands, and judging by the pinched expression on his face, they weren’t in a good way. 

“Right, ok. These are going to need to some attention back at the tower, ok? But first, let’s get all this cleaned up.” He paused and glanced up to Steve’s face. “It’s going to be ok, Steve.” Steve just closed his eyes and shook his head in despair. “Keep it together a little longer, alright? Hawkass, I need you.” He said firmly to the archer, who was still staring at the pieces of shield littering the ground. 

“Not something I ever expected to come out of your mouth, Stark,” he said distractedly. He seemed to shake himself out of his stupor though, and turned his gaze on Tony. “What do you need?”

“We need to collect every piece and get it back to the tower ASAP.” Clint nodded, and the two got started on gathering every piece together, while Steve watched on, still as a statue. Luckily, soon enough, the other Avengers started to converge on them, making sure no piece was missed. 

Thor was the last to arrive, swooping down with a soft flutter of air. He was unusually subdued as he patted Steve on the back and surveyed the damage. 

“I am most ardently sorry, Steven. I know what it is to lose one’s most trustworthy battle companion,” he said softly with a glance down at Mjolnir. “What may I do to be off assistance?” He directed the question at Tony, who was still hunting for stray shards of vibranium. 

“I think we’re almost done, thanks, Thor.” He glanced up in acknowledgement and a funny look spread across his face. “Actually… can I borrow your cape?” 

Thor’s brow creased in puzzlement, but he was quick to reach up and begin disconnecting the cape from his battle armour. “Of course. But what purpose can it serve?”

“Thanks, buddy,” Tony said, reaching out to take the cape and hand it to Natasha, who had already deduced its purpose. “We need to get all the pieces back to the tower together somehow. This should work fine.” 

Natasha held two corners of the cape in each hand, forming a kind of sack, as Tony, Clint and Bruce started to drop the remains of the shield into it, taking care not to rip the bright red fabric. Luckily it was Asgardian made, and near indestructible itself. 

“Ok, I think we have it all,” Tony said as he did a final scan of the area with JARVIS’ help. “Let’s get out of here before the press arrive.” 

Tony left the pieces of shield in Natasha’s capable hands and went to Steve, who was still clutching that lone shard. “Let’s get you back home, Cap,” he said softly, getting into their typical flight position. Luckily, Steve’s subconscious knew what to do, and soon enough they were soaring through the air, back towards the tower. 

•••

Steve was quiet throughout the journey back, and even when they reached home. He followed Tony down to the workshop in a daze. Natasha must have beaten them back, because the shield was laid out, still nestled in Thor’s crimson cape, on one of Tony’s workbenches. Tony did a double take when he saw it.

“Damn _ninja_. How the hell did she get back before us?” He headed straight for it, and immediately set JARVIS to work, scanning the pieces. He conversed quietly with the AI as he relayed results.

Steve drifted over as well, absently fingering some of the larger pieces, without letting go of the fragment he still carried. 

“Why are you bothering with this, Tony,” he choked out. Tony jerked his head up from where it had been bent low, getting a closer look at some of the edges, startled by the hopeless tone in Steve’s voice. 

A frown slid across the genius’ face. “What do you mean, like I would just give up?” He sounded vaguely offended at the thought.

Unfortunately, the roller-coaster events of the day were starting to take their toll on Steve, and he burst out, “It’s _shattered_ , Tony! It’s literally in pieces! Pieces, I might add, of _vibranium_. Even I know you can’t just weld it back together!” He dropped his face into his hands, his stomach rolling with the gravity of the situation. “Captain America _is_ the shield. It’s the symbol. It’s meant to be unbreakable, Tony. Just like Captain America.” He looked up and pleaded with Tony with his eyes. “What am I if I can be shattered so easily?”

Tony looked a little shell-shocked after Steve’s meltdown, but stepped up close to him and placed his hands on Steve’s shoulders. 

“Listen to me, Steve. I need you to hear me when I say that all of that you just said is complete bullshit.” Steve reared back in amazement, but Tony didn’t give him a chance to speak. “You, Steve Rogers, are Captain America. _You_ are the symbol, not some bit of metal. You’re stronger than any piece of vibranium could ever be, and you are _not_ breakable. You’ve survived more than anyone ever has, and you’re still out there fighting every day, protecting people. The shield is a cool toy, and ok, pretty useful to have in a fight, but Captain America is all in here,” he finished as he stepped forward and placed a hand softly over Steve’s heart. 

Steve could feel moisture starting to gather in his eyes as he gazed down at Tony in wonder, hoping like hell what he said was true. He had no idea Tony saw him that way. 

“Do you really believe that?” 

“Of course I do, Steve. Anyone with a brain would think the same thing.” He smiled softly, but it began to fade slowly as he seemed to realise just how close they were standing, gazing into each other’s eyes. Steve heard Tony’s breath catch lightly in his throat.

“Tony, I-“ Steve’s wavering voice was cut off by the workshop doors sliding open and Bruce strolling through. The moment was lost. 

Tony stepped hastily back and turned his attention to the analysis JARVIS was currently running. Steve could have sworn he was a light blush staining the genius’ cheeks before he turned his back. 

“Hey, Steve. Tony said you injured your hands?” Bruce said as he made is way towards him. 

Steve looked down in surprise, having totally forgotten about that. They weren’t a pretty sight, with a deep gash running across each palm, but they were already beginning to scab over. 

Bruce took one of Steve’s hands in his and studied it closely. “Hmm, it looks like a clean cut, but it’s pretty deep. You can move your fingers ok?” Steve tucked his piece of shield under one arm so that he could wiggle the fingers of both hands for Bruce’s inspection. “They seem fine, but I’d be happier if you let me clean and wrap them. Come on.” 

Steve followed Bruce over to the beaten up sofa in the corner of Tony’s workshop, and sat passively with his hands held out, as Bruce started to rummage around in his medical bag. 

As Bruce worked, Steve’s eyes kept straying back to the genius on the other side of the room, still talking animatedly to JARVIS. He thought about what might have happened if he’s kissed him back there. He’d been fantasising about kissing Tony for weeks up to this point, but he’d never thought before that it might be something the genius might welcome. Suddenly it was _all_ he could think about, his mind finally straying, at least in part, from his ruined shield. 

“There we go, much better.” Steve was shaken out of his fantasy by Bruce’s voice. He looked down to find his hands freshly clean and bandaged. 

“Thanks, Bruce,” he said quietly.

“No problem,” Bruce said easily, snapping his medical bag shut. He caught sight of Steve’s face and his expression softened, flicking to Tony and back. “It’s in good hands, you know. If anyone can fix it, it’s Tony.”

“I know. I just…” Steve trailed off with a shake of his head, too afraid to hope. 

Bruce seemed to understand though, and just squeezed his shoulder gently before getting up and leaving the workshop after a quick word with Tony. 

Steve laid his head against the back of the sofa and closed his eyes, trying to let the familiar sounds of Tony in his element relax him. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he was brought back by the sound of Tony calling his name. He opened his eyes to see Tony smiling excitedly at him from across the room. 

Steve sat up fast, his fragment of shield clutched to his chest. Tony’s warm eyes flicked down to the metal before coming back to rest on Steve’s face. “I’m going to need that,” he said through his wide smile. 

Steve stood up fast, almost sprinting towards where Tony was sitting as hope rushed through him, but stopped a few feet away, still cautious. 

“Come here. Let me fix it,” Tony said, hand stretched out for the final piece. 

“You really can?” Steve gasped out.

“Who you talking to? Of course I can,” he said, mock scandalized. His eyes were shining.

Steve surged forwards with a choked sob. Dropping the shield fragment in Tony’s lap, he leaned down, grabbed Tony by the front of his shirt and kissed him. Tony inhaled sharply against his mouth in surprise, before wrapping his arms tightly around Steve’s neck and kissing back with equal passion. 

Steve got lost in the wet warmth of Tony’s mouth, sucking softly on his bottom lip before slipping his tongue into Tony’s mouth, the slick muscles rubbing together softly. Tony’s need to breathe eventually broke the kiss, and the genius sat back in his chair with a stunned look on his face. 

“Holy shit… Uh, wow.” Unable to form a coherent sentence, Tony just stared at Steve in awe. 

Steve just smiled, utterly charmed by Tony’s stuttering. 

“That was… was...” Steve’s smile grew, and Tony huffed softly. “When did _I_ become the blushing virgin here?” 

Laughing softly, Steve leaned back down to brush another chaste kiss across Tony’s lips. “Must be my amazing kissing ability.”

“Yeah, must be,” Tony said softly, chasing after Steve’s lips as he pulled back. 

Steve delved back in for one more kiss before straightening up. He took Tony’s hand and pulled him upright, catching the piece of shield as it slid off Tony’s lap, and placed it on the workbench. 

“Does this mean I can take you on a date?” Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist as he waited for an answer. 

Tony just smiled dopily up at him, his arms once again snaking around his neck. “That had better be what it means. I need to be wined and dined, Steve. You don’t get all this,” he gestured down the length of his body, “for free you know.” 

“Hmm, seems like you might be a little out of my league, then,” Steve pondered, unable to wipe the smile off his face. “I was thinking pizza.” 

“Sounds perfect,” Tony breathed as he sealed their mouths together once again. “I should probably… mmm… get to work on the… the shield first though.” He mumbled against Steve’s mouth, both of them reluctant to stop any time soon. 

“It can wait,” Steve said decisively, reeling Tony back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> You can find me on Tumblr [here](http://electricitylingerss.tumblr.com/), so drop by any time for a chat!


End file.
